The Grand Tournament
The Grand Tournament is a pet battle tournament which was added in the game on the 1st of December, 2016. The Grand Tournament update was December's monthly update, as well as the year's final monthly update, apart from WinterFest. The tournament runs for 5 days and occurs on the 7th of every month. Entering the Tournament A Tournament Ticket is required to enter the tournament. It can be bought from Master Peng in the world TOURNAMENT for 10,000 Gems. The Tournament Ticket will self-destruct whenever the tournament ends. Only players who are above level 20 can purchase tickets and enter the Tournament, however, they can only be bought outside of the Tournament dates. Tournament System If a player has a ticket and has equipped battle pets, they will wait in a TOURNAMENT world, waiting to be paired with another player. When a pair has been found, they will be automatically pulled a small arena where they will fight. Once the fight is over, the winner will be awarded a Tourney Token and both player's rankings will change depending on whether they won or lost. The rankings work similar to chess rating systems, where points will be awarded based on how good the opponent is. If a player has a high rating and beats a low rating player, they will not receive many points and the opponent will not lose many points either. If a player has a low rating and beats a high rating player, they will receive much more points and the opponent will lose many points too. On the 8th of November, 2016, a new system was put in place where if any player intentionally forfeited through respawning or leaving, they would be unable to play for thirty minutes. Also, any player caught cheating (i.e. asking friends to versus and intentionally lose, using alternate accounts or having multiple users play on the same account), they will be permanently banned from the tournament. Tourney Tokens can be redeemed at the Prize Ladder, however, all players are limited to 20 tokens per day. However, players can choose to continue fighting as much as they wish. Get out of here, the Tournament is an honor battle. - Master Peng when the player is banned. Prize Ladder Rewards See main article: Prize Ladder Rewards Tournament Prizes When the tournament ends, the top 10 win a prize. The prizes are directly proportional to the number of Tournament Tickets sold. 50% of each ticket price goes into the prize pool. Master Peng Master Peng is the NPC in the world TOURNAMENT. Before the Grand Tournament, he sells Tournament Tickets for 10,000 gems each, of which 50% of it goes to the prize pool. Players can wrench him to check the leaderboard of the tournament during the Grand Tournament. His name - Peng Nguyen, is most likely a reference to what he looks like, a penguin. Snack Fu Snack Fu, or Master Ping, is an NPC in the world TOURNAMENT. Their appearance is similar to Master Peng, a penguin. Wrenching Snack Fu will lead the player to an interface in which they can buy snacks from Snack Fu. Snacks Snacks can be bought in the world TOURNAMENT from Snack Fu during the Grand Tournament. Snacks rarely can have prizes in them. Higher costs snacks have higher chance to yield prizes. The snacks are: NOTE: Eating Pow Stones and Ramune at the same time will cause the player to respawn. Snack Prizes These are the prizes that can be obtained from Snacks. * * * * * * * * * Daily Challenge During the Tournament, The Battlers Beatdown challenge will replace all Daily Challenges during the Grand Tournament, in which players have to defeat as many Pet Trainers as possible. For every Pet Trainer defeated, the player will gain 1 point. The prizes for the Daily Challenge are: *1st Place winner will receive a Challenge Crown, Challenge Board and a Pet Fox. *2nd Place winner will receive a Challenge Board and a Pet Fox. *3rd Place winner will receive a Challenge Board and a Pet Fox. Category:Monthly Updates Category:Updates